In order to enhance the efficiency of agents, clients define rules that attempt to improve the agents' time usage. Clients try to create rules which they feel are indicators of a user's likelihood of ending up with a positive result. Invariably, these rules are almost always wrong. In fact, using such a technique, rule upon rule may be created, and after a while one can logically determine the efficacy of these rules that are created due to their complexity.
A system does not exist that (i) connects users with agents, (ii) provides relevant information to terminal devices and then (iii) facilitates the type of communication between the network device and the terminal device that is familiar in real-world situations.